Raindrop
by Yasashii Namida
Summary: Rain... can be a wonderful thing. This story is dedicated to my boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Raindrop

By Yasashii Namida

_This story is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend.__ Today marks our two year anniversary together.__ I love you.

* * *

_

The rain is so pretty today. It runs down the window erratically, sometimes stopping to rest in that crystal ball like form only to resume its journey down that glass window pane. The argument Tyson and I had yesterday hurt, so I decided to skip practice today, just to run in the rain. It's so much fun! Just to relax from the pressure of coaching them. As I walked out the front door, I realized how bare I felt with just shorts and a green T-shirt. Stepping into the rain, I was coated with a layer of tiny droplets. I ran several blocks to the bridge, noticing how droopy the flowers were under this rain. The river didn't flow as smoothly as usual due to the rain, but it was a nice sight nonetheless. My clothes were soaked through and clinging to me. Those times when we had to run from danger really paid off; now I can run effortlessly over that short distance.

This dreary place will look so much more beautiful once the sun shines, or even better, when the stars and moon shine. Everything looks better when it's being shined with light after a nice rain like this. I remember the last time I ran out in the rain like this. It feels so good to have rain running down my skin and for my clothes to cling to me this way. I feel lighter, and that I can do what I want.

"Are you ready to come back now?" I turned around, my hair sticking to my head and neck, to see Kai under a navy blue umbrella. How typical. I smiled slightly and turned back to the river.

"Not yet." I heard the squishy sound of sneakers against the mud, only to find him standing next to me. I was under the umbrella.

"You know we need you back there." I pouted at not feeling rain running down my arms and legs.

"I know," I said as I stepped out from under the umbrella. He pulled me back under the umbrella, towards him, with just his right arm.

"You'll get sick." I looked at his eyes with a glare.

"I don't care. I love walking in the rain." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's calming." He gave me that look. "Fine then, five more minutes at least?" He smirked at having won this argument. He released me, so I ran around in circles, twirling, making the most of my five minutes in the rain. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice the rain stopped and the sun had come out. The grass glittered beautifully, and the flowers shimmered from the wetness of the raindrops. The bridge also had a shiny feeling as well. I'm sort of glossed over as well. Kai grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the scene.

"Come on Kai, let me stay and look at this pretty place some more." I pouted.

"You can see it some other time." I tried to take my hand back but he gripped tighter. "You're also soaking wet. You'll get sick." I smiled at the concern that was evidently there. Instead of being dragged back to my home, I walked next to Kai, hand in hand. Wait, how did he know where I would be?

"How did you find me anyway?" He didn't say anything.

"I was worried." That said everything to me.

"Thank you Kai." I kissed his cheek really quickly, as he deserved more than just a smile, before I took my hand out of his and ran back to my house. I could hear the pace of running behind me, before I opened the front door, and ran to my room. With a smile I watched a drop of rain fell from the tip of my hair and landed right on my heart.

* * *

_I think it's a corny ending, but… I didn't really want to say that Cupid sort of hit her with an arrow to her heart, there could be more to this though, but for now it shall stay like this. _


	2. Chapter 2

Raindrop

By Yasashii Namida

_I haven't written in so long, but I finally gained the inspiration to continue this._

* * *

I was breathing a little heavily from the short sprint up the stairs. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I jumped out of bed, slipped my way over to the door and locked it. The footsteps stopped outside my door, and I heard a knock. I did not want to look at him, at least not right now. My heartbeat started to slow, and the adrenaline rushed out of me. I slid down onto the floor, my back against the door. The door was fairly wet, and the water in my hair had evaporated a little bit. I heard a bit of shuffling on the other side and felt something hit the door. Kai was sitting against the door, I guess.

"Kai?" I hoped it was him, after all, I forgot to lock the front door in my rush.

"Hn." Yup, it's Kai alright. I got up to start changing out of my wet I was dressing up, I started talking, wondering if Kai was still there.

"Why are you still here and not at Tyson's?" I wanted to know. Max and Ray knew where I would go when it rained; they found me once singing near the river, while they were getting more food for Tyson's ever growing appetite. I have never seen Kai all those times I have danced in the rain. Tyson and Kenny have never found me dancing in the rain. Out of all the people I expected to get me, it would have most likely been Ray. "They'll goof off without you."

"Tyson's sick." What? "I cancelled practice."

"How bad are we talking about?" I mean, there are a lot of things Tyson can do to fake being sick, it has to be convincing enough that Kai would cancel practice.

"He's not eating." …Okay, I think that warrants some worry. "And vomiting."

"What does that have to do with me anyway? I mean, I can't force him to eat." I waited for a bit for him to answer.

"You didn't show up." I still didn't get it. "Ray thought you got the same thing." Ah, now that makes sense.

"So you thought I got a stomach virus because Tyson did?" He didn't say anything. Wait a second, why am I talking to Kai through a door? I unlocked and opened the door. Kai, who was sitting against said door, fell onto his back. He glared at me.

"You could at least warn a guy." I giggled as he got up. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and looked around. Kai did close the front door. I heard him come down the stairs and stand right behind me.

"You want anything to drink?" He hugged me from behind.

"Hn." He kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go." He let me go heading towards the door.

"Where there's a sick Tyson? No thanks." He stared at me again. "I'm not going and that's final." I plopped on the couch and started reading a magazine. I heard the door lock, and Kai sit down next to me. "Not going?"

"There's a sick Tyson." I smiled, and as soon as I turned the page, I heard rain against the window. I dropped my magazine and went back to the window to watch the raindrops. "Do you do this every time?"

"I do in my own house." I watched another raindrop run down the window pane. "It's relaxing." I thought about Kai sitting on the couch behind me, and sat beside him. He turned his head towards me as I leaned against him. "This is more relaxing though." I felt his arm go around my shoulders, as I started drifting off to sleep. "Kai?"

"Hn?" I sneezed.

"I think I'm sick. Will you take care of me?"

The last thing I heard before going to sleep was Kai saying, "I told you so."


End file.
